User talk:Dragonboy6491
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox Character page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Reporting for duty Ms. Mojo/Vale/Iris here at your service, reporting for duty! *salute* Congrats on your new wiki and rights, by the way. :) So, which pages would you like me to work on first? I'm planning a creation of the incantation page, but I guess making category pages would be part of that process and I'm kind of unsure as to what the name should be... would it be considered a song page or an entirely different page? Ack. xD "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 14:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much! Admin rights would be great - I see that the images here have not been in use and could need some deleting, reuploading, renaming, etcetera. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 14:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I've decided to start off the the old images. Thanks again for the rights, Dragon! ^^ "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 14:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Sitename change Of course, yes. It would be much a easier and to-the-point find if people search it up. :) "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 16:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Page drafting Hey Dragonboy! ^^ I'm currently drafting up a page of Pascal and feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks :) "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 15:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Aha, with that in mind, I'll try to find a better image. I'm a little tired right now and I'll work on the drafting page tomorrow and add more content ASAP ;). "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 15:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'd just tried resizing a few images in the 565x250 pixels format and this might take a little while to get used to. xD And about the signature, on other wikis I upload the image which is already resized and compatible for use. I made it off the wikitext in my preferences, but apologies if this creates inconvenience in any way. If it helps, I could sign five tildes when I'm messaging on this wiki from now on and link my username next to it. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 16:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! :o I personally favor the second one, because of the expression. Though the first has a less distracting background, I think more of Pascal's personality is more "presented" in that image, if you catch my drift. :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 04:54, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! ^^ I'm just about finished with my Pascal draft and I was wondering if you could take a look and give me pointers if I have to improve on anything before posting it? The "Trivia" and "History" sections are beyond me for now :P. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 01:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Of course. :) Maybe later I'll start drafting an object page, but for now I'm gonna watch Tangled just to brush up on my Tangled knowledge before writing, after all. :P Mojojojo13579 (talk) 06:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Great to hear that, :D well, I mostly got the voice actor from the Tangled page but it's probably a filler if we don't properly cite it. Maybe that was got off the Disney Wiki/Wikipedia? Hmm, I'd have to look into it. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 16:09, August 12, 2015 (UTC)